Confession
by rjt040190
Summary: The one where Oliver confesses something huge to Felicity OLICITY


_**The one where Oliver confesses something huge to Felicity**_

_**I do not own Arrow. :(**_

_**OLICITY**_

* * *

_Set 4 years in the future..._

(())

Felicity was about to walk out the door, but stopped abruptly when she heard him whisper three words. Did he really say those words to her? Or was she imagining it? As Felicity turned around to face him, she fought hard to swallow the huge lump in her throat. His eyes were locked on hers, as he looked at her with all the love he felt for her. Oliver reached out to her, his throat closing up, his voice suddenly refusing to cooperate.

Her tears flowed down her cheeks and in that moment, she knew. She knew that he wasn't fighting her anymore… She knew that he finally decided to let her into his heart-completely.

Felicity practically ran into his arms and held onto him-very tightly. They both let their tears flow, but this time not from sadness but from pure happiness. Oliver held onto her, never wanting to let her go. She was his. And only his… Always.

At one point, Felicity looked up and locked eyes with him once more. Oliver smiled and attempted once again, this time his voice luckily cooperated." I love you."

She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him towards her. But just as their lips were about to touch, she stopped pulling. Their lips were mere inches apart, but Felicity wanted him to make the next move…

Without thinking about it, Oliver leaned into her and closed the little gap between them. With his eyes closed, he captured her pretty red lips with his. That action caused a connection, a connection that felt like firework and every other wonderful thing combined. Oh, he dreamed about this for years now… to taste her heavenly lips and feel them pressed on his. Felicity immediately responded and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, bringing them closer to each other.

One of his hands was cupping her face, while the other disappeared easily in her hair. As their lips moved together in sync, she whimpered softly, making his heart swell gloriously. He didn't want the kiss to end, but they both needed to because they needed air to breathe. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the beauty standing before him. Her hair was slightly messed up, her cheeks flushed, her red lips swollen and her chest was heaving.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, while he looked at her like a starving man. He'd just devoured her lips, but it felt like it wasn't enough. Not anymore. He wanted, no… he **needed** more. More of her, all of her. Years of denying himself what he desperately wanted and needed, had brought him to the end of his rope. Oliver had denied himself too long to touch and feel her, but that ended tonight. Tonight he planned on worshiping her- Every. Inch. Of. Her…

Felicity felt the same way and pressed her whole body harder into him. She whispered."I need you, Oliver."

That was it. Oliver lightly grabbed her waist and pressed her gently against the wall. While he pressed his muscled body _hard_ into hers with her back against the cold wall, she gasped softly of his action, making her smile inwardly. Oliver crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her with so much passion that her knees gave out. He held her steady and felt her softly biting his bottom lip. He parted his lips for her, letting her tongue plunge into his mouth. This time, _she_ was the one devouring his mouth.

Their hearts began to race, their breaths becoming ragged. As Felicity dug her green painted fingernails hard onto Oliver's back, she smiled in satisfaction, when he groaned softly at the contact.

While they kept on kissing, her hands disappeared under his shirt, exploring and tracing his wonderful abs.

He knew that they should stop, before it went on any further. He had to stop! He wanted to do this right… and he wanted to tell her about what happened on the island first. He wanted, **needed** to tell her everything what he went through and what he had done to survive on that _blasted_ island… So he knew that they had to stop, but he didn't have the strength to do so. He couldn't.

A loud moan escaped Oliver's lips, as Felicity placed a love bite on his chest. When her hands expertly unbuttoned the last button of his shirt, Oliver's lust clouded mind suddenly sent him warning signals... He had to stop her! But when he locked eyes with her again, he knew that he had lost the battle. It was filled with love, desire and want. Things he had dreamed about for years now…

And as Oliver got lost in those ocean blue eyes, feeling how she took off his shirt, he knew that he no longer wanted to fight her on this. 'I'm a weak, weak man.' he thought.

So, Oliver gave into Felicity…

* * *

_**Some feedback, maybe?**_


End file.
